


Saturn

by Demeter_P



Series: Merthur Songfics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Merlin Dies (Merlin), Sad, Song: Saturn (Sleeping At Last), Songfic, Stars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeter_P/pseuds/Demeter_P
Summary: Mirando al cielo, limpio de nubes, lleno de estrellas, recuerda lo que una vez Merlin le contó sobre el universo...





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió el tergiversar un poco el final de la serie, cambiando ciertos detalles. En este drabble, Merlín se sacrificó por Arthur, y murió en su lugar después de revelarle su secreto. Además, Arthur no se casó nunca con Gwen, por tener otro amor en mente.

—Hablarle al cielo... es probablemente una estupidez. Pero bueno, sé lo que eres, lo que fuiste, y contando con que te nombraron el hechicero más poderoso que alguna vez pisó la Tierra..., ¿por qué esto debería considerarse una tontería?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que se extendieron a minutos cautelosos. Arthur trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, queriendo ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, como si en realidad estuviera seguro de que Merlin podría escucharle, incluso si parecía imposible a instantes. Le lastimó el notar que nunca antes había mostrado esa preocupación por su sirviente mientras este aún vivía, quizá porque por mucho que le importara no estaba acostumbrado al recato. Desgraciadamente remediarlo resultaba imposible, solo le quedaba la esperanza de intentar no cometer ese error de nuevo.

—Mi madre... Mi madre me dejó un libro antes de partir. Obviamente, lo descubrí cuando era un adolescente, aunque estaba destinado a acompañarme durante mi infancia. Mi padre lo ocultó... —Suspiró, sintiendo el peso del pasado sobre sus hombros—. El caso es que recuerdo que decía algo acerca de las estrellas, algo que tú me llegaste a mencionar en uno de nuestros recorridos por el bosque. "Cada muerto es una luz más en el firmamento". Te traté como a un loco, me gustaba burlarme de ti en momentos tan especiales, cuando estaba seguro de que si no terminaría por sincerarme. 

»No quería revelarte mi lado sensible, débil, hasta si ya lo habías visto, porque eras quien mejor me desarmaba. Yo... lo siento, por haber fingido no coincidir contigo, por tantos temas que se harían infinitos al tratar de ordenarlos. Estoy seguro de que, ahora mismo, resplandeces en lo alto, como siempre debiste hacerlo, como jamás hubieras podido hacerlo aquí, bajo el mandato de mi padre y sometido al miedo. Porque imagino que pasaste demasiado miedo, día tras día. ¿Por qué decidiste no abandonarme pese al dolor? Conozco la respuesta, tu voz persiste en mi mente desde que intercambiaste mi existencia por la tuya, suspirando que cuanto habías hecho fue por mí, porque solo te preocupaba mi bienestar y el destino nos unía. De todos modos, necesito volver a oírla, porque no soy capaz de sostenerla.

Un gritó ahogado escapó de la garganta seca del rey. La frustración corriendo por sus venas, las lágrimas furtivas deslizándose por sus mejillas, allí donde las manos de Merlin alguna vez habían estado. 

Los recuerdos se reproducieron aleatoriamente dentro de su memoria, ahogando su corazón en un sentimiento íntimo que únicamente él comprendía (que comprendió tarde, a los pies de un lago, al amanecer).

—Si de verdad regresas, espero que halles el Camelot que tanto deseaste, el que me ayudaste a construir. Gracias por salvarme, por actuar como un consejero, un amigo, un criado torpe pero fiel... Me enseñaste a observar de otra manera, debido a ti soy más humano, cumpliste tu misión. Mi mayor arrepentimiento es simplemente no haberte confesado que... —Su firmeza se redujo, y apenas susurró entre la quietud— te amo. 

La ventana, suavemente, se cerró.

**Author's Note:**

> En mis inicios siempre escribía angst, era la reina del drama, ahora se me hace extraño.
> 
> He intentado serle fiel a la interpretación que yo mantengo sobre la canción. Pienso que el cantante expresa su tristeza (causada por la muerte de la persona que ama) pero a la vez también demuestra su cariño y gratitud hacia esta por todo lo que le enseñó. Al final, es como un homenaje a lo que su existencia le dejó. Por lo tanto, tiene un sabor agridulce para mí.


End file.
